Benutzer:Flockensturm
Wieso ich hier bin Hi, ich bin eine weitere Gründerin dieses Wikis mit Lovy. Ich werde mich freuen wenn ihr euch interessiert wie ich so bin und Katzen erstellt *miau* Hier dürft ihr! Hi, IHR dürft HIER etwas schreiben was euch zu mir einfällt, oder einfach eure Meinung über mich^^ Hating wird SOFORT runter genommen! Schreibt bitte euren Namen dazu^^ Über mich: Hier ist ein schöner Steckbrief über mich^^: Meine Freunde(Im Wiki) * Lovchen - i ♡ you! Du warst meine erste Freundin im wikia! Ich finde es Toll das du auch hier bist! <3333 * Efeuchen - hab dich ganz doll lieb <3! Es macht immer so viel Spaß mit dir zu schreiben! :**** * Brokechen - hab dich lieb! ich hab nie damit gerechnet das du auch hier hin kommst! ♡♡ * Lovy - ich kenn dich im rl! Ich mag dich wirklich und führe mit stolz mit dir dieses Wiki! Schade das du so selten da bist T-T Animes und Mangas Vorab: ich weiß selbst nicht mehr wie ich auf Mangas und Animes gekommen bin... Aber ich liebe sie zu sehr und träum davon eines Tages eine berühmte Mangaka* zu werden(was nie passieren wird, da ich nicht zeichnen kann :P) Mangas: ''---> SAILOR MOON!!! Ich liebe den Manga(der Anime ist für die Tonne!)! Ich bin leider fast durch T-T. Was gibst den sonst noch zu sagen... Ah ja! Meine Lieblings-kriegerinnen sind Mercury, Pluto, Chibi Moon und Neptune! Ich kann ihn jedem empfehlen der auf Romantik und Fantasie steht.'' ''---> TOKYO MEW MEW!! Ich kenn erst zwei Bände, doch find ich ihn MEGA LUSTIG(Beispiel: "Meine kleine Biowaffe!")!! Ich find Ichigo toll und bin ihr als auch Retasu ziemlich ähnlich❤ Ich kann ihn allen die Sailor Moon mögen empfehlen!, ''---> CHEEKY VAMPIRE!!! Ich hab bis jetzt nur den ersten Teil gelesen. Dort werden Vampire nochmal ganz anders dargestellt und es ist eine recht süße Story, die Hauptfigur muss mit sich kämpfen da sie anders ist. Ich kann diesen Manga jedem empfehlen der auch mal etwas lesen will das ganz anders als alles andere ist. ''---> LOVE LOVE MANGAKA!!! Ich hab gerade den ersten Teil durch und meine Meinung: Wie cool! Außerdem hilft mir der Manga selbst Mangaka zu werden! Die Protagonistin ist worklich toll und ich hab sie schnell lieb gewonnen, unterwandertem weil ich mich sehr in ihr wiedersehe. Auch ist die Zeichnung super^^! Ich kann diesem Manga wirklich empfehlen, besonders denen die selbst gerne Manga zeichnen und gerne über liebe was lesen!❤'' Animes: Erstmal: ich kenn viel zu viele Animes um alle aufzuzählen^^ deswegen kommen nur meine fünf Lieblinge auf ;) ''---> KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA!!! Ich L-I-E-B-E diesen Anime! Ich werde sobald wie möglich die Mangas lesen und kann Jedem der Jungs nicht leiden kann, Romantik liebt, der KEINE Spaßbremse ist und auf Kitschig steht nur Empfehlen!'' ''---> KANON 2OO6!!! Ich kenn diesen Anime noch nicht sehr gut, jedoch ist er sehr toll(auch wenn ich es nicht so toll finde das er aus der Sicht eines jungen ist...)! Ich find Ayu und Nayuki richtig süß! Eine richtige Empfehlung kann ich noch nicht geben.'' ''---> ONE PIECE!!! Ich find den Anime cool, auch wenn er eigentlich nichts für Mädchen ist... Ich mag Shin... Mist! Hab den anime solange nicht mehr gesehen das ich seinen Namen vergessen hab!.. Den blonden halt und Nami. Die beiden können aber niemals gegen MEINEN ZORRO siegen! Er ist einfach der beste*-*! Diesen Anime kann ich jedem Empfehlen der auf Kampf steht und keine spaßbremse ist, auch sollte man fantasievoll für diesen Anime sein!'' ''---> DETECTIV CONAN!!! Ich mag den Anime sehr gern und schreib auch an einer eigenen FanFicton. Ich find Shinchi(Shinichi) echt süß, ebenfalls find ich... Mist! Schon wieder den Namen vergessen... Ah ja, Heiji einfach zum anbeißen! Ich seh mich irgendwie in Ran und Kazuha wieder... Empfehlen kann ich diesen anime jedem der auf knifflige Rätsel steht.'' ''---> （Welchen Anime nehm ich jetzt?）AMNESIA!!! Jetzt nicht mein Lieblings anime, aber er hat eine echt tolle Story! Ich liebe Toma, jedoch find ich seinen Bruder ehrlicher! Ich mag auch den kleinen jungen, leider hab ich seinen Namen wieder vergessen, ist auch schon lange her das ich Amnesia geguckt hab. Ich kann ihn jedem empfehlen der Amnesie und liebe mag!'' Punkte: Sailor Moon: 8,2/10 Tokyo Mew Mew: 7,4/10 Cheeky Vampire: 7/10 Kaichou wa Maid-Sama: 10/10 Kanon 2006: 6,5/10 One Piece: 8,5/10 Detectiv Conan: 7,3/10 Amnesia: 8/10 * Mangaka= eine Manga-Zeichnerin ;) Katzen von mir Hi, hier sind alle Katzen die ich erstellt hab, oder Spiele aufgelistet! Katzen die ich erstellt hab Also das sind *hust*ziemlich viele*hust*. Ich schreibe dann noch hin welche frei sind. A: * Akaji, * Amselherz, * Aschenwolke B: * Butterfly C: * Cemetary, * Colorful D: * Dachspfote, * Diamantenpfote, * Dream F: * Farbenlos, * Findus, * Flammenfunke, * Flammenherz, * Flockenpfote, * Fly, * Funke, * Funkenjunges H: * Hagelwind, * Hauch, * Herz, * Hoffnungspfote, * Hope, * Häherpfote K: * Kanna, * Kirschblatt, * Kohlebart, * Kuuki, * Kürbispfote L: * Lahmtatze, * Leica, * Lichtpfote M: * Magy, * Moe, * Momo, * Mondjunges N: * Nachtgeist, * Nachtjunges, * Nebelkralle, * Nektarherz O: * Ozeanpfote P: * Pandaauge, * Platinbein R: * Rabenjunges, * Rauchjunges, * Red, * Regenstern, * Rennpfote S: * Samtherz, * Schimmer, * Schneewitchen, * Schnuppenpfote, * Silberschweif, * Sumpfnebel T: * Tau, * Tiger, * Tiger(F), * Tigerjunges V: * Vogelstern W: * Wasser, * Wassertropfen, * Welle, * Wind, * Winterhauch, * Wirbelwind, * Wolfsjunges Z: * Zitronenblatt Katzen die ich Spiele Ja das sind... 36 Katzen! Wenn ich sie nicht erstellt habe schreib ich es in Klammern dahinter. A: * Akaji, * Amselherz, * Aschenwolke B: * Butterfly C: * Cemetary D: * Diamantenpfote, * Dream F: * Farbenlos, * Flammenfunke, * Flockenpfote, * Flut(by Ivy), * Fly, * Funke, * Funkenjunges H: * Hagelwind, * Hauch, * Herz, * Hoffnungspfote, * Hope, * Häherpfote K: * Kanna, * Kirschblatt, * Kohlebart, * Kuuki, * Kürbispfote L: * Lahmtatze, * Leica, * Lichtpfote M: * Magy, * Momo, * Mondjunges N: * Nachtgeist, * Nachtjunges, * Nebelkralle P: * Pandaauge, * Platinbein R: * Rabenjunges, * Rauchjunges, * Regenherz - von Ivy, * Regenstern, * Rennpfote S: * Samtherz, * Schimmer, * Schneewitchen, * Schnuppenpfote, * Silberschweif, * Starlight - von Ivy, * Sumpfnebel T: * Tau, * Tigerjunges V: * Vogelstern W: * Wasser, * Wassertropfen, * Winterhauch, * Wolfsjunges meine Lieblingskatzen: Ich liste alle meine Lieblingskatzen aufgelistet: von Efeuchen * Schlangenbiss * Sunrise * Roy Von Lovy * Minzpfote * Apple von Lovchen * Frost * Welle von Brokechen * Kleepfote von Mir * Aschenwolke * Kanna * Seejunges * Sea * Cookie * Vulpus To-do Hier stehen die Sachen die ich noch erledigen muss: Tiere erstellen Fight, Gischtpfote(Clan suchen!), Frostjunges, ... Text schreiben Vulpus, Rion,... Bild malen Cookie, Rion,... Fragen .... Wiki Regelmäßig in den Blogs gucken Ab und zu Katzen erstellen Vorlagen Dachs Hund